


The Emerald Queen and Her Knight (Double-Drabble and Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart and Double-Drabble. Elaine (The Emerald Queen) loves her knight.





	The Emerald Queen and Her Knight (Double-Drabble and Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipO5AzbTch7Jz7ALI_9UmigjSrdIIRJ10JeuNUKnqSLaJK2vEXF7u2DpHlAXJ6-NGg?key=S3c3RFFGV01xSXpURnFjSGVibTkxeFlDTGEyVk1R&source=ctrlq.org)

**The Queen**  


  
Elaine stood in front of her mirror and smoothed the front of her green dress. She always knew that she would be Queen one day, but she never thought that it would happen so soon.

She would always miss her father and her mother.

There were butterflies in her stomach that were flipping and flopping.

Looking over at Ante The Royal Hound, she smiled. Ante was lying on her bed and snoring. She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers through soft white fur.

‘Are you ready?’ Frannie asked from the doorway.

Elaine looked over at her knight and smiled. Frannie was wearing a yellow shirt that showed off her stomach and a yellow skirt with flowers pinned to it. It might not be traditional for a coronation, but it suited Frannie. 

‘I think so,’ Elaine said as she put on her lacy gloves.

Frannie grinned and held out her hand. Elaine took Frannie’s hand and kissed her fingertips. The butterflies settled, but Frannie The Brave always calmed down Elaine.

Frannie cupped Elaine’s cheek and Elaine nuzzled into the soft, warm touch.

Frannie might not be royalty, but she would always be Elaine’s Queen.


End file.
